


Steve's Small Dick

by OnionRingKnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Public Nudity, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionRingKnight/pseuds/OnionRingKnight
Summary: Steve has a small dick.





	Steve's Small Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).



Steve Rogers had a tiny dick. It was so small Bucky had to find it with a magnifying glass. That was Bucky's kink. It was so small everyone said "Steve, do you even have a dick?" and Steve said, "Yes," and pulled his pants down and got arrested. This happened multiple times. That was Steve's kink.

After he became Captain America, his dick was still tiny. Slightly less tiny, as they no longer needed a magnifying glass, but still very, very small. Steve still liked pulling his pants down in public, though, but no one stopped him now because you can't arrest Captain America.


End file.
